Chloe's song
by bechloehuh
Summary: One-shot based on Taylor Swift's 'Mary's song (Oh my my my)'


_**She said,**_

_**I was seven and you were nine,**_

_**I looked at you like the stars that shined,**_

_**In the sky,**_

_**The pretty lights.**_

* * *

August 9th 2003, approximately 1:30pm.

* * *

That's when I, Rebecca Kate Mitchell met you, Chloe Alice Beale at Grant Park in Atlanta, Georgia.

I was 7 years old, and you was 9 when it happened. Of course I didn't think much of it at the time. You were just some clumsy ginger girl who ran straight into me at the park and knocked me off of my feet. (Literally and metaphorically.)

I arrived with my mom and dad after begging them for about 2 hours if they would take me to play on the swings. They made me clean my room first but then they agreed to take me. I'm glad I tidied my room that summer morning. Because if I didn't, then I wouldn't have gotten rugby tackled by a small pretty redhead.

That's what you was to me then. Just a small, pretty redhead.

It's weird, I'm not a believer of fate or love at first sight. I always thought that I'd meet my prince charming when I was around 16-18. We'd date for 4-6 years before he'd ask me to marry him, and then that'd be that. We'd live happily ever after. But that day I met you. It changed something. Sure, I was only seven years old, and that's no time to be falling in love, but it was as if it was meant to be, you know? As if we were both meant to be there in that moment, in the same place at the same time.

I was running towards the swings when we collided. I didn't even see you, it just happened so fast. But you landed straight on top of me, almost squashing my arm in the process.

The first thing I noticed was your dress. It was an intense bright yellow color, almost_ too_ yellow, in fact. I remember that it had a little picture of a daisy on the front of it and the straps were nearly worn out. I guessed that you wore it a lot, you proved that when you later told me that it was your favorite dress.

If I'm honest, I sort of felt out-of-place when I saw you in that dress. I was wearing an aqua blue t-shirt and bright white shorts, but you looked so pretty in that dress that I couldn't help but feel intimidated by you for some reason. Which I guess is kind of stupid because we were kids, you know? What we looked like back then didn't matter. Just as long as we were able to climb the jungle gym, then it didn't matter. Nothing did, really.

The next thing I noticed was your eyes. They were like mini puddles of water, so crisp and clear. I could see every single brown and blue line in your iris if I looked at them closely. The color of them reminded me of a daytime sky almost, like when the sun is at its highest around lunchtime and you look up, and the light blue colour seems to go on forever. It's like, when you look at the sky, it's so mysterious and intriguing. Just like your eyes. Your eyes told me everything.

Then I noticed your hair. You reminded me of a lion, in that moment. You had your own little mane going on. It was so big, and bright and it was almost as if it was glowing right in my face. The breeze blew through your fiery curls, straightening them into waves that whipped about behind you, clashing beautifully with your tan skin and deep blue eyes.

It was as if time had stopped, just for me to look at you. We were only laying there for a few seconds but it all went by so slowly. Eventually, you pushed yourself off of me and held your petite hand out to help me up. I accepted the offer and stood up, brushing my knees free of the dirt that they were coated with. You didn't let go of my hand. You just smiled at me and _oh man_, that smile. It was so big and welcoming. I was hooked. You didn't even need to say anything to me because that smile just melted my heart a little. It told me everything, and it still does.

You skipped away, dragging me along with you, and we played on the swings together. We were still holding hands when we bounced back to our parents who happened to be sitting on the same bench together. It turns out that you and your parents had just moved in to the house opposite mine. I heard my dad say to your mom, "why don't we show your around town?" in a playful tone. We both looked at each other beaming with joy. We didn't even give anybody a chance to say anything before we skipped away as neighbors.

They were smiling. You and I were smiling. Everybody were smiling.

And we were still holding hands.

* * *

_**And our Daddies used to joke about the two of us,**_

_**Growing up and falling in love **_

_**And our Mamas smiled,**_

_**And rolled their eyes,**_

_**And said oh, my, my, my.**_

* * *

August 9th 2005.

* * *

"We're on a date!" you yelled through your teeth as your father, yet again, turned around from the table behind us in the diner to ask us if we were ready to leave yet. You turned back around, anger long forgotten, and grinned at me. I melted a little bit.

"Just let them be" I heard my dad whisper to your dad, and I was relieved that he understood that the day was important to the both of us.

It's our 2 year anniversary. No, not _that_ kind of anniversary. It had been two years since we met. You were 11 years old and I, 9 years old. The two of us were sat at the table, holding hands, in our favorite diner, _Bertie's. _

You had previously ordered macaroni and cheese and I had ordered a chicken fajita. You told me that you loved fajita's so I cut half of it off and gave it to you. When I did, you beamed at me and spooned a few pieces of macaroni on to my plate. You smiled that blinding bright smile at me and I returned it without hesitation.

We were just sat there in this little diner on a hot afternoon in Atlanta. Two little girls talking about which flavor ice-cream is better, macadamia mint or strawberry. People were looking at us and listening to our conversation, but we were unaware. We were pretty much unaware of everything, most of the time. We didn't notice people looking at us with glee in their eyes. We didn't notice our father's joking about how we were so in love, or our mother's laughing at them when they said that we were going to get married someday.

We weren't in love, and we weren't going to get married. We were simply Beca and Chloe: Best of friends. Forever and ever.

* * *

_**Take me back to the house in the backyard tree,**_

_**Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me,**_

_**You never did,**_

_**You never did.**_

* * *

June 24th 2007.

* * *

Another 2 years later and we were still Beca and Chloe: Best of friends.

Only now, it was marked on the tree-house we shared in your backyard. You stole a marker pen from your father's study, and scribbled in your neatest handwriting:

_**'Beca + Chloe:  
best of friends  
**__**forever and ever'**_

And you drew a picture of us both underneath it. That was done a year earlier. You're a teenager now and I'm 11 years old. You were starting high school in a few weeks and If I'm honest, I was completely terrified.

I heard these stories, that people who start high school completely change forever. I was so scared that you were going to change. That you would leave me. And at one point, I actually truly believed it.

_**It was a Saturday afternoon and we had just finished our dinner and sat down on the couch for 5 minutes to 'rest our tummies' as your mom told us to. Spongebob was on TV and I was absent-mindedly giggling along to it. I looked over at you and you had your arms crossed and were slouched down on the sofa. You had an unimpressed look on your face, which I thought was pretty strange because Spongebob was on, and you love Spongebob. But no, you just sat frowning at the TV. **_

_**The show soon finished and you was still frowning. I suddenly had an idea and smiled to myself. I was going to cheer you up. **_

_**"I'll race you to the tree-house!" I yelled and before you even had any chance to respond, I ran off and sprinted through the backyard towards the tree. I didn't look behind me because whenever I did that, you always used to put me off and then you'd take over and win the race. So I climbed the ladder as fast as I could and opened the little door to go in. **_

_**I turned around and you wasn't there.**_

_**I squinted my eyes and I could make out an image of you and your mom in the kitchen. You had your arms crossed again and she was yelling at you. I swear I heard her shout something along the lines of "she's 11 years old and she's your best friend, the least you could do is play in the tree-house with her!" but I didn't read much into it because you were making your way towards me. You still had your arms crossed and you were walking as slow as you possibly could, but you were still coming.**_

_**By the time you walked across the yard and climbed the ladder, I was already sat cross-legged on the mini rug and I had put the music on. Because that's what we did. You'd either played the guitar for me or I'd show you the latest music that I had been listening to. The song currently playing was 'Rihanna - Hate that I love you'. It was number 1 at the time and I was determined to show you it because you loved Rihanna. **_

_**But you just scoffed and told me to turn it off. I felt like you'd just punched me in the face, if I'm honest. Correction: I felt like you'd punched me in the heart. You'd never spoken to me the way that you spoke to me that night. It was so cold and disheartened.**_

_**You crawled across the floor lazily and laid your head in one of the bean bags. This was usually the point where I rested my head in your lap and you'd stroke your finger's through my hair. I didn't do that though because it somehow didn't feel right. I didn't know what to do or say, so I just sat where I was. Looking at you. Admiring you.**_

_**"I can feel you staring at me, you know. It's weird."**_

_**I wanted to cry. I really did. You'd never told me that looking at you was weird. You had never said anything whenever I looked at you. Hell, sometimes we'd even look at each other for hours, and it wouldn't be weird or awkward. But now, you were just being rude. You were changing, just like those kids said. And I didn't like it one bit.**_

_**"I'm sorry, I didn't know I was doing it" I mumbled after I looked away. I just looked at the pictures of us that we had taken over the years. It was your idea to make a collage in the tree-house. We didn't know that we'd have so many pictures that they'd take up a whole wall. But they did. We placed them all around where you wrote our names. Beca and Chloe: Best friends forever and ever.**_

_**We sat in silence. It wasn't the normal silence that we were used to. It was deafening and awkward and I hated it. I hated what was happening. I was losing you.**_

_**"I'm gonna miss you, y'know" I whispered, playing with my shoelaces.**_

_**"Why?" you asked in an annoyed tone. **_

_**Why? Maybe because I don't want to lose you. I don't want you to change. I want you to prove those other kids wrong. Prove to them that you are not going to change when you move to high school and you're going to stay with me as my best friend. Prove that we're still going to be Beca and Chloe: Best of friends, forever and ever.**_

_**"Because I won't really see you much.. You'll probably be busy with all your school work. I heard you get twice as much homework as you get at middle school." I missed out the part that you'll no doubt find new friends. You'll find a new best friend who's your age and you'll do all the things that we do now. You'll both be the new Chloe and Beca.**_

_**"Yeah, well.." you let the sentence linger in the air. Well what? Well, it doesn't matter? Is that what you was going to say? It doesn't matter that we're best friends? It doesn't matter that I won't get to see you every single day like I have for the past 5 years?**_

_**"I bet I can still beat you at arm wrestles, even when you're in high school" I smiled at you, trying to lighten up the conversation but you just rolled your eyes.**_

_**"I'm older than you, Beca, I could beat you up if I wanted to."**_

_**My heart dropped Like, literally broke in half and shattered into a million pieces on the floor. I don't even know how to respond to that. What do I say to that? I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes but I'm determined not to let them fall, because I'm strong. I have to be strong. You're just going through a rough patch, that's why you were being mean to me. I had to be strong for both of us.**_

_**We sat in silence again. I hated what was happening. I hated it so much, I couldn't stop myself.**_

_**I put my head down and my body trembled with sobs. I wasn't just crying. I was breaking down. This was my breaking point. This was the end. I truly felt like you didn't want me in my life anymore, because you've changed. I knew it because there was no way that old Chloe would say anything to me to make me cry.**_

_**I put my head in my hands and sputtered out apologies. Because that's all I could think of to say, really. I didn't know what else to do apart from cry. I wanted to scream at you for leaving me. I wanted to scream at you and tell you that I can't even begin to explain how much you mean to me. How much us means to me.**_

_**But then I feel a hand on my shoulder. Two hands now. One on each shoulder. "Becs, what's wrong?"**_

_**I cry even more because you sound so bitter. The way you spat out my name. Becs. You sound like you don't want to be comforting an 11-year-old. Better yet, you sound like you don't want to be comforting your best friend. So I just cry and cry until my sobs turn into muffles, and my muffles turn into sniffs. You aren't holding me like you normally do whenever I cry. You just have one hand rubbing a circle on my shoulder-blade. It hurts. It hurts so God damn much.**_

_**"You're leaving me" I start, trying my hardest not to burst into tears again. "You're leaving me and I don't know if you're ever coming back"**_

_**"What are you talking about? I'm not leaving"**_

_**No, you're not leaving. But you're leaving me.**_

_**"You're going to high school. And then you'll meet new people and you'll get a new best friend and it won't be Beca and Chloe anymore. You're gonna leave me for people your age and I don't want to lose you, Chloe!" and I'm hysterical again. This time you pull me in closer to you and I grip on to your shirt as tight as I can, because I am adamant not to let you go. "Please don't leave me! I don't want you to go!"**_

_**"Beca, I'm not going anywhere, I promise." You sound genuine. You sound like the Chloe I know. You hug me tighter as I sob into the crook of your neck and you rock me back and forth, shh-ing into my ear. "Listen, you're my best friend and nothing, absolutely nothing, is going to ruin that, okay? I'm here, and I'm not gonna leave you. Ever"**_

_**"We're always going to be best friends, forever, right?"**_

_**"Forever and ever."**_

_**And I believe you.**_

It'd been 2 weeks since my 'breakdown' when you and I were in the tree-house listening to music. We were listening to U2's _'Wi__th or Without you.'_ This time it was you who chose the song. I was listening to the lyrics as carefully as I could and I couldn't help but relate to them.

_**Through the storm, we reach the shore,**_

_**You give it all but I want more,**_

_**And I'm waiting for you.**_

_**With or without you,**_

_**With or without you,**_

_**I can't live with or without you.**_

You were sat on the floor, leaning your back against a bean bag, and I was laid on my back with my head resting in your lap. You were running your fingers absent-mindedly through my hair, like good times. I had my eyes closed, appreciating the moment, but I could feel you staring at me.

"You're staring" I smirked as I opened my eyes. You were looking at me so intently that I thought you would burst at any given moment. But you just shook your head and smiled at me. I smiled back with probably twice as much enthusiasm.

And then you started to sing along to the song and I swear at that moment I was in heaven.

* * *

_**Take me back when our world was one block wide,**_

_**I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried,**_

_**Just two kids,**_

_**You and I..**_

_**Oh, my, my, my, my.**_

* * *

December 18th 2008.

* * *

"Don't go too far!" was all that I heard my mom yell before you grabbed my hand and we were sprinting out of earshot. Well, I say sprinting, more like treading through the snow as fast as we could. We were at the park again, this time it was a different one though. This was Central Park. Our parents had taken us to New York for Christmas Break.

We ran over to the pond, just where 59th street was. The water was frozen over and the trees surrounding us were covered in white. It looked so beautiful in the snow, you said it looked like candy floss and that you wanted to eat it. I just laughed at you and carried on walking, taking in the beauty of it all.

We walked over to sit on a bench and looked out at the people around us. We sat there for a while, fingers still entwined, before you had an idea.

"Let's play truth or dare!" you yelled, turning to look at me but struggling because of your huge winter coat.

"Okay, you go first" I said back excitedly.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth" I say back after some consideration. I was _not_ going to be the one to pick dare first.

"Okay, what's your deepest darkest secret?"

"You know everything about me" there's no hesitation either, you _do_ know absolutely everything about me. "That's a boring question, Chlo"

"Ugh, you suck! I pick truth"

"Okay, do you have a crush on anyone?"

You laugh at me. Like, you genuinely laugh out loud at me. I almost want to take back what I said, but I can't. Then you stop and nod at me.

"Who is it?" I ask, suddenly intrigued.

"That's two questions, cheater!"

"I'm not cheating, I'm just curious" I _am_ curious. Who could you have had a crush on? Thoughts like this haunted me at night. I've thought too many times about telling you how I feel about you. But then I realize that there's too much to lose if you didn't feel the same way. Plus, I'm only 12 years old, that's not a time for falling in love.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare" I shoot back almost immediately.

You though to yourself for a moment, and I had to laugh at you because you made that thinking face that you always do when you squint your eyes and stick your tongue out slightly.

"Ooh! I dare you to throw a snowball at a random person" you grin like a 5-year-old in a candy store.

It's over before it even started. I rolled a snowball into my hand and threw it at the back of some guys head. Luckily, he didn't realize it was me because I turned around to face you with a smug look on my face. "Easy peasy. Now, truth or dare, Beale?"

"Dare"

I think for a second. I shouldn't say this. "Idareyoutokissme"

"What?" you ask with a confused look on your face.

"What?" I ask back immediately because there is _no way_ I am repeating what I just said.

But I don't need to repeat what I said because you heard me clear as day. I guess you needed confirmation. But you stand up from your spot on the bench and you stand right in front of me. I look around nervously and I see our parents. I turn back to you and you're leaning in closer to me and I'm stuck. I'm stuck between whether to just let this happen or whether to just take it back and say it was a joke. We're inches away from each other and then I feel a cold ball of snow belt me in the side of the head.

I abruptly turn my head and I see my dad and your dad holding snowballs in their hands. Quickly, I pick up a pile of snow and roll it into a ball in my hands and run towards them, trying to get my aim right. I hit my dad in the stomach and I laugh. We're all laughing together.

Completely oblivious to the heartbroken look on your face.

* * *

_**Well, I was sixteen when suddenly,**_

_**I wasn't that little girl you used to see,**_

_**But your eyes still shined,**_

_**Like pretty lights.**_

_**And our daddies used to joke about the two of us,**_

_**They never believed we'd really fall in love,**_

_**And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes,**_

_**And said oh, my, my, my.**_

* * *

August 9th 2012.

* * *

It's been 9 years since I met you. I'm 16 and you're 18, now. It's weird because you're leaving. You're leaving me again and I don't know if you're actually coming back this time. You're leaving for Barden University and I still have 2 more years of high school before I leave.

You see, we currently live in Atlanta, Georgia. You're moving to Barden University in a few weeks which is in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. That's a 1 hour time difference. An 8 hour car journey. It's 854 km from Atlanta to Louisiana. It's scary because my parents told me they'd help me move to L.A when I'm done with school. And there's my other dilemma.

L.A is a 3-hour flight from Baton Rouge. 2576km away from Baton Rouge. We'll be over 2000 kilometers apart, Chloe, and I don't think I can take that. But this is my dream. Moving to L.A to pursue my music career has been my dream for 3 years now. I'm stuck. Because I'm in love with you. I'm so in love with you that I'd rather stay close to you than follow my dreams. As cheesy as it sounds, _you're_ my dream. And if I get to be with you, then that's all that matters, really. I will wait for you, because honestly I don't want anybody else.

I'm trying not to think about it right now, though. Today is a day to be happy. 2 years ago today, I finally plucked up the courage to ask you to be my girlfriend. Right now, we're having the weekly Beale-Mitchell movie night which, can I say, is completely pointless because 1) everyone ends up either falling asleep or talking all the way through the movie, and 2) because I hate movies. So that's that.

I still kind of love it though. It's normal. It's routinized. It's always been like this ever since we met. It's normal and it's.. Well, it's_ home._

I'm not really watching the movie. I'm too busy admiring Chloe Beale, the love of my life. To put it in the right words, I've never loved anybody as much as I love you, Chloe. As they say, 'There is no feeling more comforting and consoling than knowing you are right next to the one you love.' And it's true. Whenever I'm next to you, I'm content.

I remember when, wherever we used to go, when we were little, we always used to hold hands. It's weird because I've got so used to your fingers being tangled in mine that I miss them when they're not, you know? People used to look at us all the time, with our hands entwined together, and they used to just think that we were the best of friends.

They're wrong. We've always been so much more than that. There's always been that extra _something_ there. It's like whenever our parents, specifically our fathers, used to joke that we were in love. They weren't wrong. We just didn't know it back then.

I still find myself getting caught up in your beauty. It's a nice feeling. Just looking into the love of your life's eyes and seeing nothing but pure love in them. Just like that day we shared our first kiss. I'll never forget it.

_**"I had such a fun time!" you shouted as you held my hand in yours and gripped my forearm.**_

_**It was our first date and I'd taken you to the carnival. It was kinda strange that I was the one planning the date, I was the younger one of the two of us, at 15 years old, yet you told me that I was the one who asked you out, so I should be the one to plan it all.**_

_**I've got to admit, I was nervous to say the least. Even though I knew what you liked and disliked, I was still adamant on making this the best first date ever.**_

_**I got the answer to whether it was the best first date when I won you a giant lion teddy at the whack-a-mole game. You basically squealed in excitement when the guy running the stand told you that you could either have a giant lion or an elephant. It was funny because you took 10 minutes deciding which one to choose. You said that if you chose the lion, then the elephant would feel rejected and vice-versa. But then I told you that when I first met you, you reminded me of a lion, so you chose the lion straight away. **_

_**We went on different rides with the lion, that you insisted on naming 'Bechloe' because you thought it was cute to put both of our names together, like 'Brangelina' or 'Jiley'. **_

_**You kissed me while we were on the Ferris wheel. It was meant to be a kiss on the cheek to catch me off guard but I turned my head sideways, not knowing that you were about to kiss me. It was a small peck on the lips but it was enough to send my brain into overdrive. I blushed so hard that I thought my cheeks were going to set on fire. **_

_**It was when we arrived back home when we had our real first kiss. I walked you to your door, even though you lived straight opposite me, but I insisted. I wanted to be chivalrous, okay? Sue me.**_

_**We arrived at the door and you looked down at me as if you wanted to say something, but you didn't just yet. We gazed at each other for a while, and I was too busy appreciating the orange glare on your face from the street-lamp, that was currently lighting up your features, to notice you were leaning in closer.**_

_**"I'm going to kiss you now" you whispered as you brought your hand up to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear.**_

_**My heart was racing a million times a minute. You closed your eyes and then I realized that this was real. I could feel your warm breath on my lips and I shut my eyes as well, to revel in the moment. And then before I knew it, your lips were on mine and your hands were cupping my face, and my hands had found their way to your waist. With my head tilted up, standing on my tiptoes to reach you, it took all I had in me not to pin you against the wall and kiss you harder. But then you stopped and slowly pulled away. You rested your forehead against mine and we were both smiling. I still had my eyes closed and you stroked my cheek with the pad of your thumb before whispering, "open your eyes"**_

_**And when I did, it was single-handedly one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen in my life.**_

* * *

_**Take me back to the creek beds we turned up,**_

_**2am, riding in your truck,**_

_**And all I need,**_

_**Is you next to me.**_

* * *

December 31st 2012. 11:59pm.

* * *

We were at the creek, sat on a picnic blanket in front of your truck. This place is our spot. Our safe haven, if you will.

We used to come here all the time with our dads. Just me, you, Ethan Mitchell and Oliver Beale. They would bring 4 towels and secretly pack our bathing costumes and we'd jump in the lake and it'd be just the four of us. It was perfect.

The first time they brought us here, I was 10 and you was 12. I remember how excited you was that summer's day. You noticed the glistening sun shining on the lake, and you said it looked sparkly like fairy dust. I just laughed at you because even at 12 years old, you were still the same 9-year-old Chloe that I met 3 years before.

Right now, it's 30 seconds to midnight and we're starting the new year together, with nobody else. Just us. Beca and Chloe.

You turn to look at me and my breath catches in my throat from the way the street lamp is shining on you. Giving you a glow above your head like an angel, almost. That's what you are to me. A real-life angel.

I still, to this day, find myself admiring everything about you. The way your eyes shine and flicker when you need to tell me something. The way your lips turn up into a small smile when we look at each other. The way your hair blows in the wind, and it looks like a forest fire flickering in the distance. And the little scar you have on your forehead that you got when you fell on to a step when you were 10 years old. I held your hand so tight in the hospital that day when you were getting stitches and I was crying more than you because I thought you was going to die.

_**30, 29, 28..**_

"I want you to know that I wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now than here, with you." You stated as you looked back at me with those bright clear blue eyes. I smile at you, because that's all I can do, really.

_**27, 26, 25, 24..**_

"When I met you, back in 2003, I still remember what you was wearing that day.."

_**23, 22, 21..**_

"You had a bright blue shirt on, and I remember telling you it was just like my eyes.. Then you told me my eyes were very pretty.."

_**20, 19, 18..**_

"I can't even remember what scored on my SAT's, so the fact that I remember that shows how much you mean to me.." I laugh, because yes, you are forgetful. You forget almost everything apart from the little things that matter the most.

_**17, 16..**_

"I can't even begin to imagine what my life would be like without you in it.."

_**15, 14..**_

"And I'm so happy that I get to see the new year in with you.."

_**13, 12..**_

"Because there's nowhere I'd rather be, and no one I'd rather do it with.."

_**11, 10..**_

"I love you so much, Beca Mitchell.."

_**9, 8, 7..**_

"And no matter what happens.."

_**6, 5, 4..**_

"I'm never going to leave you."

_**3, 2, 1..**_

"I love you" I say, because that's all I can think of to say in this moment.

"I love you too"

"Forever, right?"

"Forever and ever"

And then your lips crash against mine and that's all I needed to feel, to know that you meant every single one of those words you just said to me.

* * *

_**Take me back to the time we had our very first fight,**_

_**The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight,**_

_**You stayed outside til the morning light,**_

_**Oh, my, my, my, my.**_

* * *

January 20th 2014.

* * *

It was a Saturday afternoon. I used to like these days the best. The days where we would all sit in the living room and watch a shitty family movie or a rom-com or whatever was on Netflix, and just not care about anything in the world.

It was different now though.

Today is the day that my daddy left me. Today is the day that my dad became Ethan Mitchell. He left me and my mother and I was pretty sure he was never coming back.

My parents started to argue more and more. I just used to block out the shouting with my headphones. I turned my volume up to the highest level and I got lost in the bass lines and downbeat. Today though, my headphones weren't enough to drown out the sound. The sound of screaming and crying and picture frames smashing against the walls.

My father left around 11pm. When I asked where he was going, my mom just told me that he was just being silly and that he'd be back later and we'd go back to being a happy family.

I didn't believe her, I was 17 years old for Christ's sake.

You were doing really well at Barden. You had taken a weekend off to come and visit me because I needed to see you. You always told me that whenever I needed you, to just give you a call and you'd be on the next plane to Atlanta.

So I called you and told you I needed to see you because I was worried about my parents. And you came down straight away, just like you said. You were spending time with your parents the night that my dad left.

It was approximately 1:40am when I called you and asked you to come and pick me up. I needed to escape the sounds of my mother's muffled crying coming from the next room. So I called you and just told you to take me anywhere. We were driving through town, aimlessly looking for somewhere to go to talk. I didn't really want to talk though.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" you asked me for the hundredth time that night as you parked up at the creek and shut the engine off.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked. It was cold, and I didn't mean for it to come out sounding like that, but I didn't bother to apologize. I wanted to know why the hell you brought me to the creek when you knew the memories that I shared here with my father.

"Well.. It's our spot, Becs. I figured-"

"-you figured wrong."

I don't know why I was doing this. I was shutting you out and I hated myself for it. I despised what I was doing.

"Baby, I know that your dad left you, but everything's going to be okay. Sure, everyone will probably say that, no doubt about it, but the thing is Becs. Everything _will_ be okay because I'm here for you. And I want to help-"

"-I don't need your help." I looked straight ahead of me because as soon as the words came out of my mouth, I couldn't stand to see what you'd respond with.

"I get that you're vulnerable right now, but I'm just trying to help-"

"-I don't need your help, Chloe!" I snapped. Why was I doing this? It was as if I couldn't stop myself. I just needed to let all my pent-up emotion out and for some reason, I let it all out on you. "You have no idea what I'm going through right now, okay?! Your dad hasn't left you! You're still daddy's little girl and you probably always will be! My dad's gone and he's _never_ coming back!"

"You don't know that-"

"-Yes I do! Don't tell me that I don't know, Chloe, because I do!"

And then there was complete silence. It was a silence almost too deafening and I felt tears forming in my eyes but I was willing to not let them fall. I wouldn't cry over my dad. He doesn't deserve my tears.

"Can you take me home?" I asked, and that was last sound either of us made before you started the engine again and drove me home. You pulled up outside my house and before you even had any time to shut the engine off, I aggressively opened up the car door and jumped out of the truck on to the pebbles in front of my house. I slammed the door shut and then I heard you take your seat belt off and open the door.

"Don't shut me out, Beca!" you shouted behind me as your feet crunched against the stones on the pavement. I didn't know what to do or say. I couldn't turn around because I knew that you'd have a hurt look on your face and I couldn't stand to know that it was me that caused it.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled, my back still facing you.

"Can you just stop acting like a child for 2 seconds?!"

"Stop treating me like one then!" I finally turned around and I regret it now. I regret it so much because you have an aggravated look on your face and I've never seen you look like this before.

"I'm just looking out for you, Beca, but you just push me away! I feel like I put everything I have into this relationship but you don't reciprocate that, and do you know how much that hurts me? To know that you won't let me help you? To know that it feels as if you don't love me as much as I love you?"

I still didn't respond. What the hell do I respond to that?

"You know what, I'm done. I'm done with this, and I'm done with you" And that's all I heard before you walked away. I didn't hear your heels clacking on the ground, or you opening to door and jumping in your truck. I didn't hear you scream as you angrily slammed the door shut and I didn't hear you sobbing as you hit the steering wheel repeatedly. I didn't hear all that because as I ran upstairs without saying anything, the only thing I could hear was your voice, saying "I'm done with you."

* * *

You text me at around 3am.

**__****____****__****__****__****«****_Becs, I'm outside, please come down  
and let's talk about this. I'm sorry.  
I love you so much._**»  


I didn't know you text me though, because as soon as I ran to my room that night, I threw my phone as hard as I could against the bedroom wall and I fell on to my bed and cried. I cried and cried until there was no more tears left to shed.

* * *

The next morning at around 8am, I opened the front door to see you asleep on the porch steps. You looked so broken. Your hair was messy and you had mascara stains down your cheeks. You was making little noises while you were sleeping, as if you were a little child trying not to cry after having a bad dream.

I sat down cross-legged in front of you and shook you a little to wake you up. You stirred for a little while but then you opened your eyes. The first thing you said was, "Did you make pancakes?" because you was half asleep and I don't think you knew where you was.

I laughed at you. I full on cracked out chuckling at you because God, I love you so much, and you was still that little 9-year-old that I met in the park. You giggled as well and then I felt tears streaming down my face and I was crying. I was sobbing and so was you. I leaned over and pulled you in close to me and you bawled hysterically into my shirt.

It must have been a strange sight for people walking past my house. 2 girls sat on the porch at 8 in the morning crying their eyes out together.

Eventually I stopped crying but you was still whimpering into my chest and clutching on to my shirt for dear life. I rocked you from side to side like a little child and shh-ed in your ear until you fell silent. We sat on the porch, holding on to each other like it was the last time, until your shaky voice broke the silence.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said last night about being done with us"

"I know" I whispered as I stroked your hair with my left hand and rubbed your back with my right hand.

"I was just scared that you were pushing me away and I thought the best thing to do would be to leave, but that was the single most stupidest idea that I've ever had"

"I thought I was gonna lose you forever" I said back and my voice was barely even audible from all the crying. You looked up at me and cupped my face in your hands.

"You're never going to lose me. You mean so much to me and I don't ever want to fight with you_ ever_ again." you said, resting your forehead against mine.

"I love you, Chlo."

"I love you too, baby."

"Forever?"

"Forever and ever."

And I believe you. Because couples fight. Couples fight all the time, and this was just a hiccup in our relationship.

We fought even more after that, but it was over the most silly things. It was okay, because straight after we fought, we'd apologize and everything would be okay again. We shouted at each other every now and again but then straight after, we'd kiss and you'd whisper sweet nothings into my ear. We cry together for no reason whatsoever, but we also laugh and smile together. We have flaws and imperfections, but we also share the best moments together. Our relationship is far from perfect to other people, but to us, it's extraordinary.

We have so much faith in each other and we are in love with each other's existence.

We're soul mates. Forever and ever.

* * *

_**A few years had gone and come around,**_

_**We were sitting at our favorite spot in town,**_

_**And you looked at me,**_

_**Got down on one knee.**_

* * *

August 9th 2019.

* * *

We moved to L.A when I was 22 and you was 24. We had both finished school and you became a medical assistant at Ronald Reagan UCLA Medical Center. I sent my mixes in to as many radio shows as I could and eventually I got a job UCLAradio where I was able to play my music and do what I loved best. We both love our jobs and we're happily living together in a studio apartment near Long Beach.

We flew over to Atlanta last week to visit my mom and your parents. They were still living opposite each other and they were still the best of friends. While we were here, we decided to take a trip down memory lane and visit our favorite place.

_'Bertie's diner.'_ You couldn't really miss it. The huge sign above the entrance gave it away, with the blue and orange flashing lights that alternated to green and red every five minutes. I love this place. It was the same diner we had been in when we had our 'first date' when I was 9 and you was 11, only it's bigger now.

I'm 23 now, and you're 25. It's ridiculous how fast time has gone since we had our first date here. Since I cut my beloved chicken fajita in half and gave you it, without hesitation, even though I was enjoying it far too much. Since we used to be oblivious to the fact that everybody would say that we were in love. They were right. 15 years later and we're still in love. In the same diner. 16 years after you tackled me to the floor in that playground. 16 years since you changed my life forever.

You brought me here today because you said it was a special day. It was in fact a special day because it's our anniversary. You said you had a surprise for me. The surprise was that you ordered me a chicken fajita, and yourself a bowl of macaroni cheese.

I was just about to dig in when you slapped my hand away and told me I wasn't allowed to eat it yet. You picked up your knife, leaned over the table and cut the fajita in half. I smiled because I knew exactly what you was doing. You put one half on your plate and then spooned a few pieces of macaroni on to my plate. Just like our first date 15 years ago.

"Dig in" you announced and I laughed, before we ate our meals in a comfortable silence.

After that, we walked to the park where we met. I felt tears in my eyes because we hadn't been to that park ever since then. For some reason, we didn't want to go because we said that it was only meant for really special occasions.

You took my hand in yours and walked over to the spot where you tackled me to the floor all those years ago. You stood in front of me, held both of my hands in front of us and told me to close my eyes. I did so and you leaned in and planted a soft kiss on my lips.

"That's what I wanted to do 16 years ago" you whispered against my lips and your breath tickled my face as you kissed my forehead. I felt even more tears coat my eyes as you embraced me. It was the most perfect hug. A perfect hug where we seemed to melt into each other. You closed your eyes and so did I.

The noise of screaming kids in the park stopped as if we were the only ones there. I lost track of where my body stopped and yours began. I felt so safe and comfortable in your arms, like when I was little and my father used to cuddle me tightly in his arms and I never wanted him to let go. I had no worries, no fears, just a calm feeling. A _homey_ feeling. As cliché as it sounds, it was like we were meant to be together. Embracing each other.

We eventually pulled apart and you wrapped one arm around the top of my back and I brought my hand up to hold your hand which was resting on my shoulder. We didn't say a word. We just walked back to the car and took in the beauty of the memories we cherished.

I noticed that you drove the opposite way to where our parents houses were. It was strange, you was awfully quiet and I didn't know why. We eventually pulled up to a place I thought I'd never see again.

The creek. _God_, I've missed this place. I started to feel nostalgic as I looked around and saw that it looked exactly the same as it did all those years ago.

You automatically linked your fingers with mine and we walked up the footpath which lead up to the bridge. This is what we used to do if we ever needed to get away from the real world. We just sat on the bridge and looked out into the water with our feet dangling beneath us, appreciating each other's presence.

You looked panicked and scared so I gently held on to your shoulders and pulled us down to sit on the edge of the bridge with our feet almost touching the water.

"Becs.. I'm going to say something now and you have to promise me you won't interrupt me, okay?"

"Promise." I shot back almost immediately.

You took a deep breath, and then started. "The first time we came here, I was 12 and you was 10. This place holds so many memories, good _and_ bad. We've been through so much here together, Beca. When we first met, we were friends straight away. The amazing thing is, is we haven't gone one day since then without making each other smile. That's what you make me do.. You make me smile so much that sometimes I'm convinced that my cheeks are going to split. You make me laugh until my sides hurt, and you're a pain in the ass at times but I wouldn't have you any other way. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I want to grow old with you and create even more long-lasting memories together."

You suddenly shuffled backwards and positioned yourself so you was on one knee. I gasped, almost too dramatically, and my hand shot up to cover my mouth to stop me from screaming. I felt the stinging tears run down my face as you whispered the next line.

"I love you so much, Rebecca Kate Mitchell. Will you marry me?"

* * *

_**Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle,**_

_**Our whole town came and our Mamas cried,**_

_**You said I do,**_

_**And I did too.**_

* * *

August 9th 2023.

* * *

I've waited a year for this day. No, scrap that. I've waited my whole life for this day. And now here it is. It's really happening.

You're straight ahead of me, walking towards me and looking as beautiful as a fresh daisy in the summertime. You're wearing a crisp white strapless dress which has diamonds around the chest area and the train on the back is running long and free behind you. Your ginger hair is pinned up and small ringlets drop down effortlessly and freely at the side of your head. You're holding a bouquet of flowers in your hands, and have the biggest smile painted across your face.

You hand the flowers over to your mother as your dad hands you over to me. He doesn't hesitate to let go like normal father's do, because he knows that I'm going to take care of you. You squeeze my hand tightly and I squeeze it back just as the priest starts his speech.

"Today is a celebration of love and of life, a day to celebrate the continuing journey that Beca and Chloe have so joyously embarked upon. Today we celebrate what shall be a life's work, to ensure that all they share will only deepen and grow through the years. It is a responsibility they both look forward to with much love, laughter and anticipation."

I smile brightly at you and I can't even make out what the priest is saying anymore because you're smiling back at me, and I'm lost in you. I'm lost in your beautiful eyes and your gorgeous smile.

"Their strengths and their differences compliment so well that it has gently added a sense of balance to their lives. Chloe is organized and intellectual, while Beca is more light-hearted and witty. Beca has always seen herself as a brave survivor but with Chloe, there is no need to fight, as she knows that she is safe whenever they are together. Chloe relaxes Beca and has shown her that the reason she works so hard is not to merely survive but to live a life she loves. And that life she loves is always with Beca, wherever they may be."

The priest turns to us now and I finally look at him instead of being enthralled by you. My wife-to-be.

"Today is the public affirmation and acknowledgment of all that you are to each other. Seemingly your relationship will be as it has always been, yet there is a power in the spoken word. May that power bring you all the warmth and closeness, security and comfort, joy and happiness that this world has to offer. Now, Chloe, would you share your vows with your fiancé and the rest of us here today."

You nod and my heart beats a little faster as you turn to me and look deep into my eyes.

"I remember one time, when you was 12 and I was 14. We were at the creek and I pretended to fall into the water and drown, and you jumped in after me, fully clothed. You cried because you thought I was going to die." You laughed at the memory and paused to take another deep breath. "I knew then that I was positive I never wanted to lose you. That simple gesture told me how much I meant to you. And how much you loved me. Now, 20 years later, and I still feel the same about you. In my eyes you are perfect. You are the love of my life. You are the one I want laugh with and cry with and I promise to always love and cherish you. No matter what."

By this point, tears are streaming down my face and I'm cursing myself for not wearing waterproof mascara.

"Chloe, will you please place the ring on Beca's finger."

You do, and both our hands are shaking because this is finally happening.

"Thank you, Chloe. Now repeat after me. I, Chloe, take you Beca.."

You take a deep breath. "I, Chloe, take you Beca."

"To be my partner in life, love and all things.."

"To be my partner in life, love and all things.."

"I promise to walk by your side. I vow to love you and care for you not only on this precious day, but for all time.."

"I promise to walk by your side. I vow to love you and care for you not only on this precious day, but for all time.."

"I take you, with all your faults and your strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and my strengths.."

"I take you, with all your faults and your strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and my strengths.." Your voice is shaky and holds so much emotion that I can't control my tears anymore.

"I will help you when you need help, and I will turn to you when I need help.."

"I will help you when you need help, and I will turn to you when I need help.."

"I choose you as the person with whom I will spend the rest of my life with."

"I choose you as the person with whom I will spend the rest of my life with." You take a deep breath and quickly wipe a tear from your eye. There's no point though because more and more tears come flowing down. But you still look as beautiful as ever.

"Thank you, Chloe"

The priest turns to me now and my heart beats even more and I'm positive that if it beats any faster it's going to explode.

"Now, Beca, would you also share your vows with your fiancé and the rest of us here today."

I take a deep breath and I start. It's now or never. It's happening.

"I can't really beat what you said, but I'm gonna try" I say nervously and everyone laughs at me. You do too, but you're laughing because I can tell that you love me and you're not rethinking this. "20 years ago today, a little pretty redhead ran into me in the park. I was about to give you a piece of my mind but then you looked at me and smiled and I totally forgot what day it was. Your eyes told me everything, and everyday ever since, I get lost in those eyes. There is comfort in those eyes. There has always been a sort of certainty between us and everyday I am thankful. You are helping me be the best I can be and I knew that you have always loved me from day 1. I can see it in your actions and I can feel it in my heart. I promise I will love you and stand with you always, no matter what."

The priest asks me to place the ring on your finger and my hands are so sweaty and shaky that I'm scared that I'm going to drop the damn thing.

He asks me to repeat the ring vows that you repeated before, and I do. With even more tears shed and more comforting hand squeezes, I finally get through it. Today, I consider myself the luckiest woman on the face of the earth.

It's getting closer, I can feel my heart speeding up to a million miles per hour and I can't even remember which part we're up to with the ceremony. He turns back to you now.

"Chloe. Do you promise to love her, honor her, respect her and cherish her, all the days of your life? Do you promise to continue to be loving, affectionate, faithful, loyal, honest and trustworthy? Do you Chloe Beale take Beca Mitchell to be your beloved partner in life? For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health. For as long as you both shall live?"

You pause. You can't speak because of how much you're crying. "I- I do." you sputter out, trying not to cry.

I'm looking straight into your eyes and I can feel him burning a hole in to the side of my head but I can't take my eyes off of you.

"Beca. Do you promise to love her, honor her, respect her and cherish her, all the days of your life? Do you promise to continue to be loving, affectionate, faithful, loyal, honest and trustworthy? Do you Beca Mitchell take Chloe Beale to be your beloved partner in life? For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health. For as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"It is my honor and privilege to pronounce you united as one in love and marriage."

It's coming. I'm ready. This is it.

"You may both kiss your beautiful Bride!"

And I swear I've never been as happy as I am right now as our lips meet and the beginning notes of 'Beautiful in white' comes blasting through the speaker.

_**So as long as I live, I love you,**_

_**Will heaven hold you,**_

_**You look so beautiful in white.**_

_**And from now to my very last breath,**_

_**This day I'll cherish,**_

_**You look so beautiful in white,**_

_**Tonight.**_

"I love you so much Chloe Mitchell-Beale" I whisper as our forehead's rest together and we look into each other's eyes. My fingers are stroking circles on the back of your neck and your hands are gripping my waist.

"I love you too Beca Mitchell-Beale" you whisper back, and I swear I've never loved my name as much as I do right now.

"Forever, right?" I ask.

"Forever and ever."

* * *

_**Take me home where we met so many years before,**_

_**We'll rock our babies on that very front porch,**_

_**After all this time,**_

_**You and I.**_

* * *

September 16th 2027.

* * *

"Oh, God, It's happening." This is it. I'm not ready! I am _so_ god-damn not ready for this!

"Beca, honey, can-"

"-we have to go to the hospital" I announce as I run around frantically, trying to find the wash-bag that we packed last week.

"Sweetie, it's going to-"

"-Chloe, we've gotta get you to the hospital now!" Where the hell are my converses?! Of course, I wouldn't be able to find my shoes in an emergency like this, would I?

"Beca-"

"-Baby, do you know where my converse are? I think-"

"-BECA! I don't know where your stupid converses are! I have a baby trying to get out of my vagina right now so I don't care! Wear your fucking slippers if you have to!"

I stop in my tracks to look at you. You're stood in a white t-shirt and bright pink sweatpants that you changed into after your waters broke. You're rubbing your huge belly and you're hairs a complete mess. You're sweating and frowning and anybody would think you look absolutely hideous. But you don't. You look absolutely gorgeous. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when you throw the baby book at my face and yell at me for staring at you.

"Okay.. Shit, are you okay? Are- are you ready?"

"I've been ready for nine months now, Becs" you shoot back in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, God, right.. Let's- let's go then" I pick up the bag and open the front door. I'm just on the porch when I hear your voice behind me.

"Beca?"

"Yeah?" I turn around quickly.

"Am I just gonna meet you there, or.."

"Shit, come on, you better come with me" I link your arm with mine and help you down the steps. You waddle towards the car with me. Normally I'd be laughing at how funny you look when you walk like a penguin, but I'm too overwhelmed to even remember anything right now.

"We need the car keys."

"Fuck! I'll be right back, wait here!" I run off and hear you shout behind me.

"I wasn't planning on going anywhere else!"

I open the door and search for the keys. "Keys, keys, keys! Where are the keys?!" It's like God doesn't want this baby to come out yet because I can't find them anywhere. I check in the drawer where all our keys are kept. They're not there. Cupboard? Nope. Fridge. Fuck, no.

"BECA MITCHELL!" you scream from outside and I'm panicking even more because you're going to throw that baby book at my face again if I don't find them anytime soon.

I finally find them after 5 minutes of running around the house, falling twice flat on my butt in the process.

"Okay, got the keys!" I yell as I run towards the car where you're standing with an aggravated look on your face.

"It's about time, woman, I'm dying here!" you yell at me. I know it's just your hormones but Jesus, I've never seen you so angry before.

"Okay, come on, let's get you into the car." I help you in and put your seat belt on for you. I almost fall flat on my face again as I run around to the driver's side of the car. As soon as I'm seated, I start the engine and drive up the road as fast as possible. My heart's racing. It's finally settling in. I'm going to be a mom. We're going to be parents, Chloe.

"Beca, hold my hand" you say after we've been on the road for five minutes. You're panting hard and you look like you're in so much pain but I'm scared that if I let go of the wheel, we won't make it to the hospital in one piece.

"I can't, babe, I have to-"

"HOLD MY FUCKING HAND!" Shit, woman. I immediately grab your hand and you squeeze it like a stress-ball and Jesus Christ, it hurts so much.

"Okay, I've got you, it's gonna be okay" I try to console you but you're not taking any of it.

"It's not gonna be okay! I don't want to do it anymore, it fucking hurts, Beca!"

"Alright, shit- uh.. Try not to think about it." That was the wrong thing to say. Idiot.

"You're no help at all, you're fucking useless!" you shout at me and I have to stop myself from laughing because if I do, you'd probably rip my head off. "I'm sorry for saying that, I didn't mean it!"

"It's okay, baby, we-"

"-Just hurry the fuck up and get me to the hospital!" I give up now.

* * *

"I can't believe you put this fucking thing in my body!" you scream as you grip onto my hand like a lifeline. It fucking hurts like hell but I'm trying not to show it, because you'll probably end up snapping my head off if I did. "Beca, I don't want to do this anymore! Please just tell them to put it back in! I'm not ready!"

"Shh, baby, it's going to be okay.. Listen to me.."

I look you deep into your eyes and you're panting and breathing heavily but I get you to focus on me.

"When that baby finally comes out of you, you're going to feel like the luckiest person in the world, okay? You're finally going to get to see this tiny little person you've been creating for the past 9 months for the first time. I know you've spent the last 9 months perched over the toilet wishing you would just die already from the morning sickness, but when you don't have that baby inside you any more and it's in your arms, it's going to be the most wonderful thing you've ever experienced, alright? So I just need you to push a few more times and give birth to our baby because I don't think I can wait to be a mom any longer."

And so you did. You pushed and screamed, and cried and pushed a little bit more. But then you stopped crying. And then there was no sound at all. I thought something was wrong. I felt panic shoot through my body and I shut my eyes and squeezed your hand as tight as I could and you squeezed it back because I was so scared. I was scared for us. I was scared for our baby.

But then I heard it.

I heard the little cry and it felt so surreal. There was no sound more beautiful than hearing that little voice. I heard that little cry and I just forgot about everything and all my worries disappeared. I can't even describe how I was feeling at that moment apart from the fact that I was pretty much in heaven.

I burst into tears and you squeezed my hand. I looked at you and you wasn't crying. You were beaming with joy. Your eyes were droopy and you looked so tired but I swear, right there with you, and our new baby, I had never felt more at home in my life.

I heard the midwife announce something but I didn't listen because I was too busy cherishing this moment with you.

"What was that?" I asked, still not taking my eyes off of you. Your eyes drifted to my left-hand side and I didn't know what you was looking at. But then I felt a presence behind me and I turned around to see our little baby looking straight into my eyes.

"It's a girl" you repeated the midwife's words to me and I looked back at you to see you was now crying again.

I fell in love. That's all I can describe it as. I was in awe.

You stroked my arm as if to tell me to hold her. So I gently took her out of the midwife's hand and I felt as if I was holding my life. My life was wrapped up in these little white blankets and sheets.

"Holy.. She's so beautiful" I whispered and laughed nervously as I stroked her tiny little cheek.

She cuddled into me and she looked straight into my eyes as if I was the most important person in her world. I loved her from the second I knew she existed but the feeling intensified the moment she looked me in the eye.

For those few moments everything in my life was perfect and none of the bad things mattered anymore.

"Have you thought of a name?" the nurse asked as she came in with the birth certificate.

We had narrowed it down to two names by that point. Either Alexis or Hope. Both of which are our mother's names. You said you'd always wanted to name your daughter after your mother. You also said that you wanted her to have my second name; when you told me that, I cried my eyes out.

"I think.. Alexis Hope Mitchell" you answered. I looked down at you and you smiled so brightly at me, I thought your face was going to break. I smiled back at you tearfully and turned back to the nurse and nodded.

"Alexis Hope Mitchell, it is then. Born September 16th at 8:42pm."

I turned back to you handed you our daughter. I would never get enough of that. Our _daughter._

You teared up again and told me she looked just like me, which was impossible, but I took it anyway. I told you I was extremely proud of you and I kissed your forehead. Then I kissed Alexis' forehead. And it all just felt so _right_.

We were a family.

* * *

We moved back to Atlanta when little Lexie turned 4 years old. We told her that we wanted her to grow up where her mommies did. We wanted her to play in that park where we both met. We wanted to take her to _Bertie's diner_ and take her to the creek. We wanted to be back home, so she could get a taste of what it was like for us all those years ago. We wanted her to fall in love with someone the way that we fell in love.

My mom moved out of my old house to move in with her new husband, Richard. So we moved in, and had two more children. It was me who carried them and we were surprised to find that they were twins. A boy and a girl. I finally understood the pain you went through 4 years ago and yeah, I finally knew why you swore and cried so much.

The day after I gave birth to our twins, Skye and Lewis, we were able to return home. As an even bigger family this time. We walked up the steps to the front porch. There were 2 chairs on the porch now, ones that my mom had left when she moved out.

We sat on the two wooden chairs, with the sun shining down, making the grass glow bright and green. You was holding Skye and I was holding Lewis. Alexis was sat on the floor coloring a picture of a horse. We laughed when she drew a spike on its head and she told us that she wanted a pet unicorn, just like in her picture.

I wish I could have given her a unicorn. I would buy anything for our children. I would give anything to make them smile as bright as you smile whenever you're with me.

I used to believe the phrase 'nobody's perfect'. Because it's true, really. Everybody has imperfections. But the thing is, even your imperfections are perfect.

You're perfect. Alexis is perfect. Sky and Lewis are both perfect.

My whole life is perfect. And I wouldn't have that any other way. Because nothing's better than perfect.

* * *

_**I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine,**_

_**I'll still look at you like the stars that shine,**_

_**In the sky, oh, my, my, my...**_

* * *

August 9th 2083.

* * *

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Hmm?" you pulled me out of my daydream and now I can't even remember what we were previously talking about.

"I can feel you staring at me" you smirk as you read the front headlines of the newspaper and take a sip of your tea.

"Oh, sorry" I mumble as I look away. You just laugh at me and tell me it's okay. You smile that bright smile at me again, and I know it's not the same as it was back then, because you have false teeth. But it's just as wonderful.

You're hair isn't as bright and ginger anymore. It's grey, with little strings of mahogany around it. You're skin isn't as luminous as it used to be and you're figure isn't perfect anymore. You're face is wrinkly but I can still see that beautiful scar on your forehead as clear as day. You still look like the girl I fell in love with 80 years ago.

The only thing that's the same in your appearance is your eyes. They're still as gleaming as the bright cerulean sky and they still remind me of a clear blue puddle of water. I still, to this day, get lost in your eyes.

"Chloe?"

You look up from the article that you're reading and grin at me. "Yes?"

"I love you"

"I love you too, sweetie"

"Forever, right?"

"Forever and ever."

And I believe you.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, first, I didn't even mean for it to be this long. It was only supposed to be a one shot but then it turned into over 13,000 words. Oops.**

**Second of all, I'm in love with this story. (I know that's really big-headed to say because it's my story, but I really do like it and I'm_ super_ proud.)**

**I came across this song by accident and as soon as I heard the first verse, I just _had_ to make it into a Bechloe fic. I was going to ask someone else to write one based on it but I figured I could try it myself.**

**So that's that. If you've read this then please, leave a review and tell me what you think about it. I'd really like to know your thoughts. **

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
